


dreams (of being golden)

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Other, Romantic or platonic, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Ritsuka's stressed about making sure her Servants have everything they need, so Shi Huang Di steps in to help her relax a little bit. Fluff ensues. Can be read as romantic or platonic!Written for my friend Ada's birthday!
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka & Qin Shi Huang | Ruler, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Qin Shi Huang | Ruler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	dreams (of being golden)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing the Great Moth Emperor, so I really hope I did them justice. Other than that, enjoy this short, sweet fluff!

It had been an astoundingly long, terrible day of running missions, and Ritsuka was exhausted. She had been running around like a chicken with her head cut off for the whole week, but this last day had taken the cake. Apparently all of the demons she had sent her Servants against were heartless, so she had none to give to Rama to make him stronger. Rama had assured her that he was not upset, but she still felt bad, and she honestly just needed a break at this point. She also couldn’t rest until her Servants were all taken care of, though, and so here she was, at one in the freaking morning, already planning the next day’s supply runs. 

“We need to collect gears for a few Servants… oh, but we also need more void dust, and Rama  _ still  _ needs hearts… shoot, and which team will need me more?” Ritsuka yanked at her hair in frustration, letting out a groan as she flopped back onto her bed. “Ugh, why do we always need more of the things we never have?!” 

A brisk knock sounded at her door at this point, causing Ritsuka to pause and sit up. “Who’s there?” she called, quickly adjusting her hair and clothes to look more put-together than she really was. 

“It is Us,” the voice of Shi Huang Di called back. “May We enter, Master?” 

“Yeah, come on in, Your Majesty.” With that, the door opened, revealing a highly unimpressed looking Shi Huang Di. 

“Master, why are you still awake? You need rest in order to effectively command us on the battlefield.” 

Ritsuka sighed and moved aside, patting the open spot beside her on the bed. Shi closed the door behind them and floated over, sitting carefully on the bed. “I’m trying to plan out the supply runs for tomorrow, and I’m having problems.” 

“We see. Perhaps We could be of assistance?” Their head cocked a bit to the side as they spoke, carefully reaching for Ritsuka’s tablet. She handed it over without fuss, fidgeting as they read it over. “Hm, We see. You are having trouble assigning Servants.” 

“There’s just a lot of factors to consider,” Ritsuka mumbled, refusing to meet Shi’s gaze, in fear of any possible judgement she may find there. “Plus, some teams would need me more than others, but they all might need me.” 

“Do you truly need to send that many teams out tomorrow? Why not take a day off?” Ritsuka shook her head at that, and Shi let out a sigh in response. “We see. Then, may I suggest only sending out one team tomorrow? Perhaps for Void Dust.” 

“Hm… that could work,” Ritsuka said, gently taking her tablet back and making some notes. “Salieri should be able to handle most of that, and Lanling and Paracelsus can help him out with that. That might work.” 

“Wonderful!” Shi Huang Di let out a small laugh and gently pried Ritsuka’s tablet from her hands. “Now, Master, I do believe it is time for you to sleep.” 

“I suppose,” Ritsuka sighed, standing up. “Thank you for the help, Your Majesty.” 

“Of course.” Shi made no move to stand, simply sitting and watching Ritsuka. 

After a moment of this, Ritsuka broke the silence. “Um… Your Majesty? Are you leaving?” 

“No. We shall watch over your slumber tonight. Be honored.” Ritsuka sighed at that and pinched the bridge of her nose, but ultimately let it go, grabbing her pajamas and going into the bathroom to change. When she came out, she found that Shi Huang Di had changed into their more comfortable robes and was waiting, a smug smile on their face. 

Ritsuka climbed under her covers, sighing a bit. Shi’s hand came to rest on her head, and she stiffened a bit before relaxing as said hand began to run through her hair. “That feels nice.”

“Our pleasure, Master. You are quite tense.” Ritsuka just gave a little hum of agreement at that and closed her eyes, letting the soft, warm darkness envelop her senses as sleep approached. Her ears picked up the soft sounds of Shi humming some form of lullaby beside her, and that, combined with the hand still carding through her hair, relaxed her enough for sleep to finally take hold. The next day would certainly still be filled with stress- this was Ritsuka, after all, she could never truly have a day off- but at the very least, in this moment, the Ruler could help her to relax and get a good night’s rest. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a comment if you feel like it. 
> 
> Happy birthday, Ada!!


End file.
